I'm not giving Up
by 2spiffy
Summary: Ok so this is just a story I wrote about the season final. I bash on Daphne a bit, so be warned. Review if you think I should continue, or if you just enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

I stood there, dumbfounded, as Daphne glared at me.

"I'm not going to give up," she repeats.

"Listen," I say as I take a step closer, "Emmett's mine, I won. You may not like it, but you're too late. And as for Angelo, he's my dad too. I'm going to get to know him. I want to get to know him, so back off." I spun on my heels and stormed off to my room, leaving a scoffing Daphne behind.

"Hey sweetie," my mom greeted me when I entered the kitchen where she was reading. When I didn't reply she put down her book, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's, it's Daphne," I sighed, "and Emmett and Angelo and my life…"

"Could you elaborate?" She gave a small smile. I usually didn't tell my mom this kind of thing, I really didn't tell her much at all, but I needed some comfort.

"You might want to sit; this is going to take a while."

"I'll get the ice cream; you go in the living room."

One hour later, all the ice cream was gone and my mom was officially caught up.

"I don't know what to do about any of it."

"Well…you know I don't trust that man."

"Not helping," I glared.

"BUT, I think that you should get to know him, if you want to. He is your father, and I don't see the harm in learning more about him. Just be safe about it. As for Daphne, you need to decide."

"I just wish I knew what to do. I mean, I don't want Daphne to hate me, but I love Emmett, and yes, I love him."

"Well maybe you should try to talk to her."

"I have, she turns me down every time."

"Then I guess it's time you tried a different approach. Why don't you try taking a walk in her shoes, then try to talk to her."

"Thanks." I reached over and gave her a quick hug.

Your welcome, remember you can talk to me anytime," she said as she picked up the ice cream carton.

I nodded and headed to my room, time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

-Daphne-

I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed my cd player, I needed a distraction. I was starting to feel guilty about what I had said to Bay. I mean, I had meant it, but there was probably a classier way to bring it up. I couldn't really tell you why I said it, but it was done, and Bay hadn't talked to me for two days straight because of it. I guess she just needed time to think, consider what she was going to do when the boys got back tomorrow. Anyway I knew what I was going to do; I was going to get Emmett back, no matter how many people I had to take down in the process.

I felt my bed bend with the weight of another body. I didn't bother to look up; it was probably Regina, well mom.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced up to see Bay of all people looking at me.

"We need to talk," she said, signing along with it.

"About what, exactly, there's nothing to talk about."

"Um yeah, there's like a million things for us to talk about."

I glared, knowing she wasn't moving.

"Fine," I huffed, "talk."

She looked a little flustered and I could tell she hadn't expected me to be so hostile, or maybe she had.

"Ok, first we need to talk about Angelo."

My stomach clenched at his name and my mouth twisted into a grimace.

"What about him? He's gone isn't he?"

"Well not exactly, I want to get to know him," she noticed my pursed lips and sighed. "I don't exactly need your permission, he's my dad too."

"If you don't need my permission," I snapped, "why are you asking?"

I saw her take a deep breath, taking a moment to calm down.

"I just thought you might like to know. I was trying to be considerate. I know if I was you I would want to know these things."

"I guess," I sighed, she had a point.

"Now since we have that settled, at least for now, we need to talk about Emmett."

I slowly sat up and drew my knees to my chest; this was the dreaded topic for me.

"What about him? I told you, I'm not quitting, I'm not giving up. I need Emmett more than you do."

"What? What do you mean you need him more than me? It case you've forgotten you're not the only one whose world had fallen apart; you're not the, the only one who needs a friend. I came in here to apologize but to also lay down the line and that's what I'm going to do. Emmett chose me. Emmett loves me. You had your chance, you had eight years to realize you loved him and you blew it, now, as soon as he finds someone else you go after him. I thought I was selfish. You treated him like crap all those years and now you think it's ok to make him unhappy just so you can have a little slave, someone to blame. Well here's a newsflash, I love him and I'm not going to let that happen."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched Bay storm out.

"What if I love him too?" I whispered as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's probably going to be a while before I update because my computer is messed up. Also I have no idea how long Toby, Wilke, and Emmett would have driven to get to the festival so I just guessed. Oh and I do not own Switched at Birth or any of the characters. So read, review, and enjoy!**

-Emmett-

It had been eight very long, very boring hours in the car so I was ecstatic when we finally pulled into the Kennish driveway; though the sight that met my eyes was far from exciting. Both Bay and Daphne were there to greet us, which was quite normal, but they both had there backs turned to each other in obvious attepmpts to tone the other out. Even though I was a guy, which supposly meant I didn't catch these things, I was also deaf and had lived my whole life noticing every little detail. I hopped out of the car and walked over to Bay, Daphne looked slightly offended that I chose her first, I just shrugged it off, she was my girlfriend.

"Hey!" She grinned as she hugged me, "how was it?"

"It was interetsting, your signing has gotten better."

"Oh thanks," she chuckled, "I practiced, a lot."

I grinned, she didn't understand how much that meant to me.

"I missed you." I said giving her a peck on the cheek, and then a little more. When we broke apart she grabbed both of my hands, "I have to show you something!"

"Ok, let me say hey to Daphne first."

Her face fell a bit but she nodded and let me. I made my way over to Daphne cautiously, she looked peeved.

"Hey..." I sayed tentivley.

"Hey, how was it?"

"It was fun, I kept Toby and Wilke under control, kinda." I felt myself relax, she seemed ok.

"That's cool, I know that must have been hard" She grinned, and the out of the blue she kissed me on my cheek. I looked at her, confused, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze right to the spot where, Bay had stood, but it was now empty. Daphne smirked, "looks like your girlfriend ran off."

I glared at her, slowly realizing what she had done, "yeah, well I'm going to go find her." I almost didn't catch her diappointed look, but I did and my chest ached a bit. I didn't mean to hurt her, and maybe I still had some feelings for her, but I was dating Bay.

-Bay-

I ran to my room, to hide, like the coward I am. It wasn't my fault really, it was Daphne's, I spat her name. I was all excited about giving Emmett his gift, but she had to ruin it. I glanced at the painting I had worked so hard on. I had drawn with painstaking detail every bit of it, then I had stared at my paints for hours choosing and then re-choosing the colors I would use. I was happy with the final product, and hopefully he would be too I heard a knock on my door and I jumped, covering the painting up. I knew it was him. My door opened and I turned to see Emett's concerned face.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Um yeah, just had to come check on this." I turned around and grabbed the sign, handing it to him slowly. I was afraid he wouldn't like it, but I could tell he did.

He was grinning as he took it in. He's name was written in loopy letters, under each latter was a hand creating the letter it symbolized. A red E, two blue M's, another E, this one green, and then finally two yellow T's. The hands were mine, I had been the model, I had thought of using Toby, but it seemed more personal if it had been me. I had created it picturing it hanging on his wall, or his door. It pronounce to those who entered that it belonged to Emmett, wether you could sign or not.

"This is incredible," he stared at it lovingly on my bed.

"So...you like it? I wasn't sure, the colors are weird and it"

"Bay," he placed a kiss on my lips, "it's perfect."

"That's good," I smiled in relief.

I stared into his eyes, full of love, Dapne didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I really hope you are sticking with me! I'm going to try to update as much and as soon as I can, but it may be a little crazy. So with that said, read, review, and enjoy.**

-Daphne-

_"Daphne, I never stopped loving you, I will always love you. I waited for eight years, and I'm not giving up now. Of course I'll leave Bay, of course I'll choose you."_

_I stared into Emmett's green eyes, the eyes that had helped me so much these past few years. He leaned into kiss me, gripping my shoulders and shaking me. Wait, shaking me?_

My eyes opened and I was staring at my mom. I rolled over and groaned, it was just a dream, always just a dream. My mom walked around my bed, looking at my dejected face.

"You ok?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Well ok." I could tell she didn't want to drop it like I did, but we still weren't on the best of terms, so she dropped it.

"I made pancakes, when you're ready." She gave me one last glance before turning and walking out of the door. I sighed, placing my feet on my bedroom rug. I felt tears in my eyes and brushing them back. I had this dream every night, every morning, ever since Emmett had turned me down for that w...no I shouldn't think like that. I sighed, suppressing a shriek I needed to get ready.

I padded over to my bathroom, grabbing the outfit I had laid out the night before. As I brushed my hair, I thought about how I was going to face Emmett today, if he was at school. He had gotten into the habit of being sick, but he usually texted me first, to let me know to get a ride. I gave my hair a jerk, harder then I meant to, and let out a grimace of pain. This was going to be hard to get over.

"Bye mom," I gave her a quick wave and headed out of the door, pancakes for Emmett in hand. I walked out and saw his motorcycle, but no Emmett. I glanced around the yard, still no Emmett. I walked over the Bay's garage, knocking lightly on the door. No one responded and I sighed in frustration, knocking a bit harder. I slouched against the wall to wait, if he was in there it might be a while. My stomach twisted at the thought of all they could be doing. I let my eyes close, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder which caused me to jump. My eyes jerked open, and there was Bay, the LAST person I wanted to see.  
>I gave her a glare, "I thought you would be in there."<p>

She looked confused, "No, I was about to head to school. Where's Emmett?"

"That's what I wanted to know."

We stood for a minute, awkwardly, before Bay had something to say.

"Maybe he's in my house.."

I was about to ask her why she thought he would set foot in her house, if she wasn't in there that is, when I spotted the missing man himself. He was walking with Toby. Bay saw my face and turned. "Why is he with Toby?"

I began walking towards them, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Bay, being a Kennish, wouldn't settle for knowing something last, followed behind me.

I sped up a bit, making sure I would get there first, but Bay sped up to match my pace so we ended up there at the same time.  
>"Hey," she gave Emmett and Toby a quizzical look. "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing that would interest you little sis." He turned to Emmett, "So it's a go?"

"It's a go."

With that said, Toby turned on his heel and walked to his car. Bay watched him for a minute before turning on Emmett.

"What was that?"

"Good morning Bay," Emmett grinned, "and nothing, just guy talk." I smirked at Bay's disgruntled face, that was probably the most she had ever been turned down.I grinned at Emmett and hopped on his motorcycle, wrapping my arms around him, making sure Bay was watching. I was filled with curiosity over what Emmett would be discussing with Toby, as far as I could tell he was a big Toby fan, but I knew I couldn't ask here. I would ask him at school, I was 100% sure he would tell me, even if he didn't tell Bay, I mean I _was_ his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I haven't updated in a while because my computer had been wack and inspiration hasn't struck. But now, with my new ghetto compute and brain full of ideas I'm ready to tackle some stories! I hope you enjoy because I have no idea where this is going. If you have any idea, review or PM me! Well, enjoy!**

-Bay-

Sitting at my desk I glared at the clock on the wall. I felt like it was going slow on purpose. I was dying to get out of class because I was dying to find Emmett. I wanted to know why he was talking to Toby. It was the only thing I had thought about all day, it was seriously bugging me. I knew that, secretly, the only reason I cared was because Daphne did. I wanted to know before her so I could rub it in her face, literally. Finally, after what felt like several eternitys, the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the teachers desk, handing over my completed assignment.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mrs. Eyre asked?

I considered not answering, it wasn't really her business, but that would most likely not end well. I didn't really want to be on her bad side.

"I have to meet someone." I thrust my worksheet in her hand and hurried out the door.

When I got to the couryard, I looked around for Emmett and spotted him at the far end.

"Ugh," I sighed as I began to make my way throught the crowd.

"Hey Bay!"

"Oh...hey Clover..." I gave her a confused look. Wondering why she was talking to me, someone she had never given a second glance before.

"Do you have a minute?"

I gave her a slightly suspicious look.

"I'm actually in a hurry...maybe later?"

Her mouth turned down into a pout/grimace.

"Oh...text me?"

"Sure..."

I made a mental note to look up her number while I watched her disappear into the crowd.

Whatever she wanted, it couldn't be good. With that final note I continued towards Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it has been ages since I last updated...at least, I think it has...! I've just been so busy and inspiration just HASN'T struck. Well, now it has so here's chapter 5...I believe that's what I'm on! Read, review, and enjoy! Oh, if you find any of this...offensive..? I apologize in advance. Of course you might just think it's all fine a dandy so we'll see!**

-Clover's POV-

I watched Bay Kennish turn and walk away after she promised to text me. I wished she had been able to talk, I wasn't sure she would remember to talk to me and I hated being the first to text someone. I would if I had to though, and if she didn't text me, I would text her.

I was known as the notorious gossip. I knew everything about everyone. I knew Annita still sleeps with a blanket, Tanner's never kissed a girl, Davy's parents were splitting, I even knew it was Toby and Wilke who stole the test. Well I knew that before anyone else. I loved the title, it fit me perfectly. It started in fourth grade when my best friend wouldn't tell me her secret, even though I had told her mine. I got so mad, I decided I would find out, and I did. Soon it became habit, when I wanted to know something I would find out. I would start by talking to the person, if that didn't work, I would search. I had never faced a mystery I could not solve. Which brings me back to Bay. There were some rumors going around that she was dating some deaf guy. I had to find out if that was true or not. It would be easy enough to find out if she was, he came to get her like everyday. What would be hard would be to find out why. I mean, I'm not some deaf hater or anything, but that one girl almost set a classroom on fire, and then this one guy comes riding through on a motorcycle. I mean, how does he do that. I've never spoken to Bay, she wasn't my type of person, but I knew about her past...relationships, if you can call them that. What I want to know is how she went from the top to the bottom.

-Emmett-

I watched Bay get stopped by some blonde headed girl with huge blue eyes. She looked like an idiot, and judging by the look on Bay's face not someone she usually hung around. I sat jiggling my leg and thinking of all the questions she was going to ask me about this morning. I was dreading it, I didn't really have an answer for why I was talking to Toby, well not one I could tell her without ruining the surprise. I saw Bay give the girl an awkward wave goodbye as she turned around with a confused face. She started to head my way and I decided maybe I could keep her busy with the whole random conversation thing that just happened.

"Hey," I waved when she was close to me, "who was that?"

"Clover."

My stomach clenched in recognition at the name. "You mean the girl who was mean to Daphne?"

Bay grimaced whether at my concern for Daphne or at the memory I wasn't sure. "That's the one."

"Well," I asked a bit impatiently, "what did she want?"

Bay gave me a hurt look at my tone and I felt a bit guilty but continued to wait.

"I don't know. She asked me if I had a second but her minutes and actually minutes don't collibirate, I would have been there all day. When I said no, she told me to text her. I'll have to look up her number, if I even decide to text her."

"Well you have to talk to her. I mean, don't you wanna know what she wants?"

"Well yeah."

"So hop on, lets go look up the number."

Bay rolled her eyes and grinned as she hopped up on my bike and put her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I took off, my thoughts racing for two very diffrent reasons.


End file.
